The Highwaymen
by NatashaRiddle
Summary: Ahí, atado a la lápida de Tom Riddle Sr., lo último que Harry esperaba era ver aparecer a sus padres, a Lily y James, vivos. A la derecha de lord Voldemort. Porque la historia es mucho más retorcida de lo que el mundo le hizo creer.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Por primera vez en muchos años, Albus Dumbledore se sintió cansado. El peso de los años pareció cernirse sobre sus hombros con una fuerza abrumadora.

Un atribulado y asustado Harry Potter acababa de abandonar el despacho junto a su padrino, Sirius Black, después de haber contado en extremo detalle lo que había ocurrido tras tocar la copa del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Lord Voldemort había regresado, y Cedric Diggory había muerto a sus manos.

Sin embargo, en el contorno de esta noche extraordinaria que estaba llegando a la mitad, otro acontecimiento había ocurrido. Un suceso tan singular, que Dumbledore aún no estaba seguro si catalogarlo como milagro o como tragedia. Porque lo que había ocurrido hoy, no tenía nada de sagrado.

Junto al cadáver del joven Diggory, y un herido y aturdido Harry, venían dos figuras encapuchadas, con una capa corta que les llegaba hasta las caderas, pudiendo distinguir que se trataba tanto de un hombre como de una mujer que compartían negras vestiduras. Pero además de eso, no pudo percibir nada más. Y todo se tornó aún más confuso, cuando Moody desapareció de la vista, y la figura más alta, la del hombre, lo siguió, perdiéndose ambos en la oscuridad del Bosque Prohibido. En el relato de Harry, los sujetos habían aparecido en el mismo momento en que Voldemort había llamado a los Mortífagos, teniendo un lugar privilegiado en el círculo, a la derecha del mago tenebroso. Pero Harry tampoco estaba seguro de saber la identidad de los tipos, que lo habían rescatado y se lo habían llevado de vuelta al castillo.

Tomó asiento en la silla junto al escritorio. Ciertas sospechas habían empezado a formarse en su mente, y sumado a algunos recuerdos que había ido desempolvando a medida que la noche avanzaba, comenzaba a atar algunos cabos sueltos que habían quedado de hace más de 25 años.

Y, en realidad, él no podía culparlo. Todos habían sido seducidos alguna vez por los aires de grandeza, por los ideales de dudosa moralidad, por creer que podían ser mucho más que simples mortales. Cómo no lo iba a saber él, sintiendo un ramalazo de nostalgia por esas tardes de apasionada y electrizante juventud en el Valle de Godric. La experiencia y sabiduría que había adquirido con el paso de los años había logrado torcer el foco de aquellos ambiciosos pensamientos, pero aún así, recordaba lo embriagador que podía llegar a ser la promesa de una grandeza casi real. Casi divina.

Aún tenía muchos vacíos en su conocimiento, y debía rellenarlos antes de dar el siguiente paso. La guerra contra Voldemort se había reanudado, y llamar a reagrupar la Orden del Fénix era una necesidad acuciante. Pero esto constituía una prioridad imperiosa. Tenía que hacerlo, por el futuro de la guerra, por el bien de la comunidad mágica en general, por su bienestar mental. Por el bienestar de Harry, sobretodo.

Unos golpes tocaron a la puerta. Dumbledore se preparó psicológicamente antes de permitir la entrada. Iba a requerir de toda su paciencia para esa lata conversación.

Una de las dos figuras encapuchadas hizo ingreso al despacho. Apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se reverenció de forma tan graciosa que Dumbledore supo que estaba burlándose.

– No es necesaria esta parafernalia. – la figura se enderezó, dejando escapar un mechón de cabello pelirrojo de la capucha. – Intuyo que están enfadados conmigo. Me gustaría que tuvieras la amabilidad de explicarme el motivo. –

Las delicadas manos enguantadas en cuero negro agarraron la capucha para descubrirse el rostro. Un rostro que seguía siendo tan encantador como él lo recordaba. La piel blanca y suave, que se tensaba sobre los pómulos; la nariz, pequeña y fina; los labios delgados, de un color púrpura artificial, y las pestañas, largas y negras, que coronaban las deslumbrantes orbes verde esmeralda, bajo cuyo hechizo varios hombres y mujeres habían caído encandilados. Pero, sin duda alguna, sólo James había logrado descifrar el acertijo que encerraban aquellos ojos enigmáticos.

La mata de cabello pelirrojo seguía cayéndole sobre los hombros. Tal y como lo recordaba.

Y también recordaba ese collar deslumbrante que seguía cerrándose en torno a su cuello delgado, desde donde brillaba la piedra de esmeralda que hacía juego con sus ojos. No había un solo recuerdo en que ella no estuviera usando ese collar, que James le había regalado al establecerse como pareja.

– Por supuesto, profesor Dumbledore. – dijo ella, sentándose sin ser invitada. – Me gustaría saber por qué dejó que Harry participara en algo tan peligroso como el Torneo de los Tres Magos. –

Aquello era algo que no se esperaba en ese momento. Pero era una molestia válida, especialmente viniendo de ella.

– Está bien. Tienes razón. Te explicaré mis razones detalladamente. Pero primero – los labios de la aludida se torcieron en una mueca indescifrable. – Quiero que me cuentes qué es lo que pasó realmente el 31 de octubre de 1981, para que James y tú estén aquí con vida esta noche. – le sostuvo la mirada a través de sus gafas de media luna. Los ojos verdes parecían quemar.

La mueca evolucionó a una sonrisa sardónica. Lily Evans se recostó en el respaldo de la silla, cruzando las piernas en escuadra. Subió los hombros, mostrando las palmas de sus manos vacías, como si la hubieran pillado haciendo una jugarreta. Era una actitud demasiado áspera viniendo de una persona tan delicada como había creído que era ella.

– De acuerdo, profesor. Todo comenzó la noche en que Voldemort asesinó a Charlus y Dorea Potter, los padres de James. –


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Estaba a medio camino a la enfermería desde el despacho de Dumbledore, cuando no pudo más con el dolor de la pierna y se tuvo que afirmar de la dura pared de piedra para recuperar el aliento. Sirius se detuvo al instante, mirándolo detenidamente.

– Harry, ¿te encuentras bien…? – y sólo entonces reparó en su pierna fracturada, que con la túnica ondeando alrededor apenas sí se notaba. – ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Harry! – exclamó medio preocupado, medio enfadado. – ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estabas herido? ¡Y yo haciéndote caminar, con esa pierna!

La verdad era que, con todo lo que había ocurrido, se había olvidado momentáneamente del dolor, pero éste regresó con una intensidad tan atroz, que apenas si tenía las fuerzas para expresarlo en voz alta.

Para su sorpresa, Sirius hincó una rodilla en el suelo, y echándose la túnica negra hacia atrás con un elegante movimiento, le indicó que se subiera a su espalda.

– Anda, yo te cargo. – estaba tan cansado que ni se le ocurrió replicar. Se acomodó sobre la espalda de Sirius, y éste lo levantó como si se tratara de un saco de papas, sin ninguna dificultad. Sirius tuvo mucho cuidado de no tocarle la parte de la pierna quebrada, y en cuanto depositó los brazos sobre los hombros de su padrino, preocupándose de que no le fuera a molestar la herida del brazo, el heredero de los Black continuó caminando a paso firme.

Sólo en ese momento, en que dejó la cabeza caer sobre uno de los hombros del hombre, y le llegó el olor a limpio que manaba de su largo cabello negro, Harry reparó en que Sirius tenía una aspecto mucho más arreglado de lo que le había visto hasta entonces. Estaba vestido completamente de negro, con la túnica que le llegaba hasta los pies, pantalones dentro de botas altas, y un sweater con cuello alto, pero ninguna de las prendas estaba rota o sucia. Se había afeitado. Y ahora que estaba tirado sobre su padrino como una lapa, pudo comprobar que ya no era aquel despojo de piel y huesos que se había escapado de Azkaban, deslizándose entre los barrotes de lo delgado que estaba. Sirius Black estaba recuperando la humanidad que los 12 años en prisión le habían quitado, poco a poco.

Llegaron más rápido de lo que había imaginado. Sin ningún tipo de miramiento, Sirius pateó las puertas de la enfermería, puesto que tenía ambas manos ocupadas. No había mucha gente dentro, lo que le sorprendió un poco. Un biombo en una de las esquinas cubría el cuerpo de Cedric; Harry lo supo porque distinguió la sombra de Amos Diggory recortada por la luz de las velas. La señora Diggory estaba sentada junto a la cama. A Harry se le apretó el estómago de sólo pensar en el muchacho de Hufflepuff; si tan solo no lo hubiera obligado a tocar la copa juntos…

– ¡Harry! – exclamó una voz familiar. Ron y Hermione ya estaban ahí, esperándole. Como siempre. El grito alertó a Madame Pomfrey, quien se apresuró por atender al muchacho.

– ¡Sirius Black! – exclamó, llevándose las manos a la boca, viendo al hombre más buscado en el último tiempo de pie en las puertas de la enfermería.

– A mi también me da gusto verla, madame Pomfrey. – dijo Sirius, ingresando a la instancia. – Pero ahora tenemos un asunto más importante del que ocuparnos. – y se dispuso a acostar a Harry en la primera cama vacía que encontró. La mirada agotada que le dirigió Harry a la enfermera debió ser suficiente para señalarle la urgencia con que necesitaba su atención.

– Sí, sí… Aquí. – Sirius abandonó el biombo que la mujer conjuró alrededor de la cama en la que estaba Harry. Madame Pomfrey lo obligó a beber la poción Crece-Huesos de un trago, y con un toque de su varita, le cerró la herida que había sido provocada por un cuchillo ordinario.

Casi al instante se sintió mejor.

Se cambió la túnica rasgada, sucia y manchada de sangre por el pijama que le tendió Madame Pomfrey y se acostó. Sólo entonces entraron Ron, Hermione y Sirius.

– Esperemos que madame Pomfrey no vaya a delatarte, Sirius. – dijo Hermione, lanzándole una breve mirada de reproche al mago. Éste se encogió de hombros.

– Vamos, Hermione, que lo acaba de ver cargando a Harry, y no precisamente para deshacerse de él. – le espetó Ron. – Mi madre quiere entrar a verte a toda costa, pero Dumbledore sólo nos permitió la entrada a nosotros – se señaló a sí mismo y a Hermione – de momento.

Le asintió. No sabía muy bien qué decir, ni qué pensar al respecto. Las miradas de profunda preocupación de sus dos amigos le indicaban que ellos estaban tan asustados como él; sabía que si les contaba lo que había pasado se sacaría un peso de encima, tal como había pasado al hablar con Dumbledore, pero no estaba seguro de querer repetir esa historia una segunda vez. Ni una tercera, ni cuarta, quinta, cuantas vinieran, de la gente que seguramente querrían saber qué había sucedido con exactitud. Además, que la presencia de esas dos personas, tan súbita y repentina, no dejaba de intranquilizarlo. No habían sido Mortífagos, aunque habían aparecido a su llamada. Pero ellos lo habían rescatado…

Madame Pomfrey volvió a molestarlo una última vez, para hacerle beber una poción para dormir sin sueños. Debió haber sido potente, porque casi al instante se sintió adormilado. Los músculos en tensión de su cuerpo comenzaron a relajarse poco a poco, recordando que estaba a salvo, muy lejos de donde Voldemort estaría desatando su furia.

– Oye Sirius, ¿cuándo llegaste? – escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Hermione.

– A media tarde. Estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore, esperando que acabara el Torneo para hablar con Harry. Pero todo se complicó un poco con los acontecimientos recientes. – se hizo el silencio entre los tres. Harry aprovechó ese momento para adentrarse un poco más en las redes del sueño, y lo consiguió, porque apenas si escuchaba débiles murmullos que no tenían ningún significado para él. Ron, Hermione y Sirius continuaron hablando, pero ya no entendía nada de lo que decían, porque afortunadamente para él, ese maldito día había acabado.

O al menos eso creyó hasta que empezó a oír unos gritos demasiado fuertes.

– ¡¿Dónde está?! ¿¡Dónde está, Minerva?! –

– ¿Esa no es la voz de Fudge? – cuestionó Sirius.

– ¡Señor Ministro! ¡Le aseguro que el profesor Dumbledore está poniendo todo de su parte para encontrar una respuesta, pero no tiene por qué hacerlo en la enfermería! – se escuchó cómo las puertas se abrían con un estruendo, y un montón de pasos apresurados prorrumpían en la habitación.

Harry levantó un párpado perezosamente, descubriendo que aún tenía las gafas puestas; ni siquiera había alcanzado a dormir más de 10 minutos. Ron y Hermione compartían una mirada extrañada dirigida hacia la puerta, mientras que un enorme perro lanudo estaba sentado en sus patas traseras, junto a la cabecera de la cama.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Profesora, tengo pacientes a los que cuidar… – pero no alcanzó a oírse respuesta alguna, porque en ese instante alguien corrió el biombo, revelando la presencia de Cornelius Fudge, vestido en su eterno traje a rayas y su sombrero de hongo, secundado por la profesora McGonagall y madame Pomfrey.

– ¡Harry! – exclamó el primer ministro de la magia al verlo, con ese aire paternal que siempre le dedicaba. – Me alegro que estés bien. –

– Estaría mejor si lo dejaran descansar como es debido. – gruñó la enfermera, pero Fudge la ignoró olímpicamente.

– Escucha Harry, lamento tener que irrumpir así, pero debo hacerte una pregunta. – Fudge vaciló unos minutos, frunciendo el ceño al mirar el perro negro que le hacía guardia. – Fuiste la última persona en hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes en dónde se ha metido? –

Aquella pregunta lo dejó tan pasmado que por un segundo dudó que estuvieran haciéndole esa interrogante. Dumbledore se había quedado en el despacho, y no había sabido más de él desde entonces. ¿Qué idea podía tener él al respecto? Realmente, no lo entendía. En su opinión, había cosas mucho más importantes sobre las que preocuparse, como por ejemplo, el regreso de Voldemort.

La profesora McGonagall pareció interpretar su cara de incredulidad por una confusión post traumática, insistiendo en que no tenían por qué estar molestándolo.

– Mire Minerva, yo sé que usted está preocupada por su alumno, pero lo que está pasando afuera también es bastante grave. – en ese punto, Harry agudizó el oído. La postura de Hermione le indicó que ella también estaba haciendo lo mismo. – Están esas dos personas que aparecieron de la nada, sin contar que una de ellas salió persiguiendo a Moody. Los dos aurores que he mandado a verificar lo que estaba pasando tampoco han vuelto, y para rematar, Dumbledore ha sellado la entrada a su despacho, ¿qué quiere que haga? –

– Con todo respeto, señor Ministro, no puede echarnos la culpa por la incompetencia de sus aurores, ¿no? –

Daba la impresión que Fudge iba a ponerse a discutir de nuevo por el comentario de la profesora McGonagall, pero lo reconsideró un segundo, y guardó silencio. Se despidió toscamente de Harry, y salió disparado hacia el pasillo, dándose cuenta que en la enfermería no encontraría ninguna solución.

Madame Pomfrey cerró las puertas, totalmente furiosa.

– ¡Lo que hay que oír! – farfulló, volviendo a su oficina. La profesora McGonagall frunció los labios en una delgadísima línea, reprimiendo algunas palabrotas hacia el ministro. Pero luego se volvió a Harry, quién ya no tenía ninguna intención de volverse a dormir tras lo que había escuchado.

– Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto, Potter.– por el tono de su voz, Harry dedujo que no sólo se estaba refiriendo al percance con el ministro. Asintió quedamente, sin saber qué decir. Pero decidió que no quería volver a recordar lo que había pasado al tocar la Copa.

– Profesora, ¿qué ha pasado con el profesor Moody? – preguntó, cambiando el foco de sus pensamientos. – El ministro ha dicho que… una de esas personas que vinieron conmigo lo ha perseguido, ¿por qué? –

Ella suspiró visiblemente.

– No lo sé, Potter. Nada más verlos llegar, el profesor Moody empezó a alejarse del campo de Quidditch. Una actitud bastante sospechosa viniendo de un auror de tal renombre como él, que habría de ser el primero en enfrentar a los extraños. – dijo eso más para sí que para los demás. – Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, uno de ellos salió en su dirección. Como ha dicho el ministro, ninguno de los aurores que enviaron en su búsqueda ha regresado aún. – hizo una pausa, que Harry aprovechó para asimilar la información. – Pero eso no es algo que deba preocuparle ahora, señor Potter. Debe descansar. –

– ¿No saben quienes son esas dos personas, profesora McGonagall? – le preguntó Hermione a la Jefa de su Casa.

– Aún no. De todas formas, algunos profesores también se han unido a la búsqueda de los aurores, así que esperamos conocer su identidad, y el motivo de por qué asistieron al señor Potter, lo más pronto posible. – Harry percibió por el rabillo del ojo que el perro negro se removía un poco inquieto.

– Profesora, mi madre y mi hermano… –

– No se preocupe, señor Weasley. Están esperando en mi despacho. – y dirigió la vista hacia Harry. – ¿Te molestaría que los hiciera pasar, Potter? Parece que la señora Weasley no se quedará tranquila hasta que te vea. –

Harry ya había asentido cuando oyó que la puerta de la enfermería se abría otra vez. Tal vez Fudge continuaba en sus trece de querer interrogarlo sobre el paradero de Dumbledore, pero no escuchó ningún quejido proveniente de madame Pomfrey.

Lo que sí escuchó fue la voz suave y tranquila del director.

– Buenas noches, Poppy. ¿El señor Potter está…? Oh, ya veo. – el silencio que siguió a sus palabras fue sepulcral. Los pasos de más de una persona se sintieron retumbar por el piso de cerámica, y de pronto, las cortinas del biombo se abrieron una vez más, permitiéndole la entrada a Dumbledore. – Harry, veo que te encuentras mejor. –

Pero a Harry ya no le importaba en absoluto lo que Dumbledore pudiera decirle. Porque lo único que podía ver en ese momento era a la mujer pelirroja que había entrado tras el director. Una mujer pelirroja y vestida de negro con una capa corta que acababa de quedarse petrificada, mirándolo con una impresión enorme que brillaba en sus ojos verde esmeralda.

– Harry… –

Debía ser una broma. _Tenía_ que ser una broma.

– ¿Ma… má? –

* * *

Quizás habían sido demasiados años fuera del negocio, porque no podía treparse a los árboles con tanta facilidad como cuando tenía 20. Pero no estaba en tan mal forma, podía correr sin apenas hacer ruido, y su oído seguía siendo tan agudo como entonces. Desde que era pequeño había aprendido a hiper desarrollar sus otros cuatro sentidos, siendo que la vista le fallaba.

Su presa no podía encontrarse muy lejos. Aunque hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, recordaba la geografía de aquel bosque como la palma de su mano, y estaba seguro que su presa no podía jactarse de lo mismo. Seguramente nadie, además de sus amigos, conocía tan bien ese bosque. Al menos que estuviera vivo.

Continuó corriendo en la oscuridad, sintiéndose a gusto. Aquel siempre había sido su mejor elemento, por supuesto. Las noches oscuras, la soledad, en territorios agrestes, el silencio. Él siempre lo apuntaba a aquellas misiones que requerían un poco más de supervivencia en el estado natural. Al principio no resultaban más que una manera de demostrar que era competente, pero cuando ella se unió a las misiones, aprendió a encontrarle la diversión a vagar de noche, cazando.

Porque sí, mientras sostenía la varita con fuerza en la mano derecha, y con la izquierda apartaba ramas del camino, afinando el olfato, ellos salían de cacería. Y a veces, sólo tenían que agazaparse en las sombras y esperar, como un asaltante de caminos. Habían sido noches memorables. Sólo después, cuando las cosas se complicaron y ya no pudo salir a encontrarse con su yo indómito, se volvió más monótono.

Pero ese sacrificio, sin duda alguna, había valido la pena.

El corazón se le aceleró de la emoción en cuanto escuchó algunos arbustos moverse. Se quedó quieto, estático, sin hacer ruido apenas para respirar. Un hechizo no verbal, y un chillido de horror le indicó que había acertado.

Avanzó un par de pasos hasta que se encontró en un claro del bosque. Ahí, brillando a la escasa luz de la Luna, había una pequeña esfera de vidrio que podría haber pasado por una canica ordinaria. De no ser, porque sabía exactamente que se trataba del ojo falso de Ojoloco Moody. La pata de palo también estaba tirada a unos metros, junto a una pequeña petaca. Y él, tan paralizado por el miedo, por el espanto, el mismo que le había visto bailotear en los ojos en cuanto los vio llegando junto a Harry y la Copa.

– No… no, no, no… – balbuceó, sin importarle los rastros de saliva que pendían de sus labios, incapaz de controlarse.- Tú, tú… ustedes… ustedes están muertos… ustedes no… –

– Estimado Barty, me apena verte tan poco animado. – el hombre tirado en el suelo dio un alarido, como si escucharlo hablar lo volviera un poco más real. Y mucho más terrible. – Pensé que éramos colegas, tendrías que haberte alegrado de verme.

El hombre volvió a gritar. Si seguía así, era probable que los aurores los encontraran pronto, y esa no era la idea, así que se apresuró a insonorizar el perímetro del claro. De esa forma, nadie los interrumpiría.

– Escucha, Crouch. No sabes cuánto… – hizo una pausa, impregnando un deleite obsceno a sus palabras que no sentía ni la mitad de lo que estaba haciéndole creer a su víctima. – Me encantaría hacerte retorcer del dolor, mientras pierdes lo poco de cordura que te queda, pero creo que los aurores te necesitarán en un rato más. A fin de cuentas, – avanzó un par de pasos, echándose la capa hacia atrás. Nunca admitiría lo acertado que resultaban ser aquellas capas cortas. – Yo también estoy interesado en lo que les tengas que decir. – y ladeó levemente la cabeza, permitiendo que la luz de la Luna se reflejara en los cristales de sus gafas, siendo la única porción de su rostro que aquel sujeto podía apreciarle.

Porque él permanecía oculto por la oscuridad.

Sabiendo que le quedaba poco tiempo para actuar, se puso a laborar. Haría que Bartemius Crouch Junior se arrepintiera del día en que se salvó del beso del dementor.

Escuchar sus gritos, ver su rostro congestionándose del dolor le ayudó a digerir un poco la rabia que le provocaba el hecho de que Voldemort se hubiera acercado a Harry. Que lo haya tocado. Que lo hubiera torturado. Que le haya robado _su _sangre…

La sola idea de que Voldemort, _al fin,_ se hubiera hecho de su sangre lo ponía enfermo. Aquel engendro de racista y viciosa putrefacción ya había tocado su límite. Y el hecho de que pudiera sobrepasarlo no le apetecía. Ni. Un. Poco.

Los gritos de Crouch eran una promesa. Por Lily. Por Harry. Sobretodo, por él.

James sonrió macabramente en la oscuridad que se había fabricado.

"_No crees más diablos de los que puedes criar, Padre." _


End file.
